


Save My Heart

by HazzasPrettyLittleLiar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar/pseuds/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always waits up for Louis to return from his dates with Eleanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Song- Save My Heart by Jason Reeves. Xx.

Harry watched as Louis left with Eleanor. Again. He was sitting on the couch in their flat. The tv was on, but Harry was paying no attention to it. He was thinking about Louis. Why couldn't Louis see how Harry felt about him?  
  
 _I want what I can't have. I wanna make you mine. I don't care what it takes._  
  
All Louis ever did was go out with Eleanor. Harry missed when Louis would cuddle up to Harry and watch all their favorite shows together. He missed when Louis didn't come home drunk, lipstick all over his face and collarbones. He missed when Louis would talk to him. He barely got a 'hi' anymore. Harry felt as though he couldn't trust Louis anymore.  He used to tell him all of his secrets, but then he became one.  
  
 _I wanna tell you things I never tell myself. These secrets hurt like hell._  
  
Harry couldn't remember the last time he had a full conversation with Louis. And it hurt, it hurt a lot.  Louis used to be his best friend. But these days, they were drifting farther and farther apart. And sadly, there was nothing Harry could do about it.  
  
 _Call me crazy, maybe I'm insanely out of my mind. But it will never phase me. If I have to, I'm not afraid to save my heart for you._  
  
And that's what Harry would do. He would be willing to save his heart for Louis. Harry would win him over, or at least try to.  
  
 _Tell me I'm wrong, turn around and run. Still I'm gonna save my heart for you._  
  
Harry couldn't get over his feelings for Louis. They were too strong. Harry had liked Louis since the X Factor days, but management had now made Harry hide his feelings. Harry was almost positive that Louis had no interest in him. He knew that Louis had more fun with Eleanor. Which is why he was so surprised to see Louis open up the front door. Harry sat up, his previous thoughts draining from his mind.  
  
"You're home early," Harry said, nonchalantely. Louis shrugged.  
  
"You're in the same spot you were when I left. Were you waiting for me?" Louis asked, completely ignoring Harry's statement and  taking off his coat. Harry would never admit it, but he was. Harry always waited for Louis to come back.  
  
"No. I'm just kinda tired," Harry said. He wasn't lying, he was tired of missing his best friend, tired of Eleanor.  
  
"Oh." Was all Louis said, until he added, "I'm tired, too. Mind if I sit?" Harry stared at him. He had never asked for permission; he didn't have to.   
  
"Well it's your couch, too," Harry replied. Louis smiled and lied down, holding his arms out like a child. Harry lied down next to Louis. It was just like the old days. Harry wondered what had happpened between Louis and Eleanor. But he didn't want to ruin the moment. He stared at Louis, the angel in his arms. Louis' eyelids had fluttered shut, the rythmic rise and fall of his breath being the only sound in the room. Harry shut his eyes, too, but quickly opening them again. Louis had wrapped his arm around Harry's torso, not that that bothered Harry. Harry shut his eyes again, only to open them when he heard a voice, eerily similar to a small child's, say his name.  
  
"Harry," Louis said, softly.  
  
"What Lou?"  
  
"You know I love you, right?" Louis finally said. Harry's heart did flips in his chest.  
  
"I love you, too, Lou." Louis sat up, abruptly.  
  
"No-you...you don't understand. I  _love_ you." Harry sat up as well.  
  
"I know. I love you, too." Next thing Harry knew, Louis' lips were on his. He reacted quickly, kissing Louis back. Louis' lips melted perfectly into Harry's; as though they were meant for each other. They finally pulled away, Louis resting his forehead against Harry's.  
  
"I love you, too,Louis. I love you too."  
 


End file.
